


One more time

by MissLii



Series: Love doesn't cost a thing [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barebacking, Bottom Liam, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Louis seemed to like the idea, and he’s teased Liam plenty about this part of the gift. He’s never suggested that Liam should swing by his office so Louis could use it – use him – but Liam gladly takes the first step this time.</p><p>Louis looks like he needs it. Needs to relax and stop thinking so much. Liam’s good at making that happen, more than a year of sleeping with Louis making him a bit of an expert on what makes Louis tick.</p><p>  <em>Or: Sex coupons and semi-public desk sex. A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5410745/">Love doesn't cost a thing</a> .</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinywhimsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinywhimsy/gifts).



> For Shinywhimsy, who loves both Lilo and Liam with an exhibitionism kink. <333
> 
> This is a sequel to [Love doesn't cost a thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5410745/), but you really don't have to read it, this is just fluffy porn.
> 
> (I put this up for like 30 minutes last week, but now it's back!)

When Liam closes the door to Louis’ office, his cheeks are pinker than usually when he’s visiting his boyfriend at work. And he’s blushing like a schoolboy, hot all over his body, so he knows the flush can’t be just on his cheeks.

He can’t believe he’s going to do it. He’s been excited and turned on the whole day, but it’s kind of scary too. In a totally good way.

“You should take a break,” Liam says with what he hopes is an innocent tone. He wants this to be a surprise to Louis, even though he gave Louis that sex coupon a few weeks back, as a part of Liam’s uber cheap Christmas gift.

Louis seemed to like the idea, and he’s teased Liam plenty about this part of the gift. He’s never suggested that Liam should swing by his office so Louis could use it – use _him_ – but Liam gladly takes the first step this time.

Louis looks like he needs it. Needs to relax and stop thinking so much. Liam’s good at making that happen, more than a year of sleeping with Louis making him a bit of an expert on what makes Louis _tick_.

Louis sighs and palms his face. He likes his job; Liam knows he’s not just in it for the money, but he hates doing the numbers at the end of the month.

That’s why Liam thinks this is the perfect timing for giving Louis’ the last part of his Christmas gift. Though, it’s not like it’s a hardship for him. Liam liked it that time he came by to give Louis a cup of tea, late at night and he ended up on his back on the desk.

Doing something like it, this time with people still in the office causes Liam to shift restlessly as he waits. It’s just Zayn, who Liam knows and likes, though that might just make this _worse_ if they get walked in on.

Or of Liam’s a bit too loud.

(That part could cause them some problem, since Louis knows just what to do to him to make him just that.)

Liam’s not sure why that causes his stomach to twist hotly; he’s always liked it when Louis is vocal with him, telling him dirty, dirty words, but Liam’s never wanted to get caught in real life.

“I just need to look at this one more time,” Louis mumbles, and Liam knows he’s just minutes away from cursing loudly and stomping out to demand for Zayn to sort it out for him.

Liam shakes his head and walks over so he’s just next to Louis. With the expensive leather office chair Louis sits in, it’s easy for him to push Louis back just a little, so he’s got place to sink to his knees in front of Louis.

Louis’ protest never comes, and Liam can see his pretty pink lips shape an _‘oh’_. Liam smirks to himself as he places his hands on Louis’ thighs, resting them there as he presses a soft kiss to Louis’ knee.

He wants to blow Louis, just to get him proper relaxed. Louis can fuck him over the desk later, when Liam’s done with him.

“Is Zayn still here?” Louis asks. He doesn’t stop Liam’s hands as he pushes them higher up, doesn't seem to care about anything except Liam.

Liam nods, biting his bottom lip as he tries to get Louis’ tight jeans open. Zayn’s there in the other room, and he’s going to stay as quiet as he possible can – Liam knows it’s a good thing he’ll soon have his mouth full of cock since he’s not sure how quiet that really is.

Also, it's harder to beg for more that way. Maybe he won’t have to leave, and have Zayn know just what they’ve done in the office. Liam’s lips tend to be quite obviously swollen from sucking cock, but maybe Zayn will just think it’s from kissing. Or something else that Liam’s too distracted to think of.

Liam’s so hard already, and he knows his pants will be sticky with precome when he’s done with Louis. It’s been a long build up to this, many hours spent at Uni thinking about doing just this. And then a few at home, just by himself.

“Then we’ll have to be quiet,” Louis says, brushing his thumb over Liam’s bottom lip. He lifts his hips slightly, making it easier for Liam to pull his jeans down past his balls.

Louis’ cock is almost all the way hard when Liam wraps his fingers around the base, squeezing gently. Louis curses above him, sinking down further into the chair and spreading his thighs. It gives Liam more room, makes it easier for him to get his mouth on Louis’ cock.

Louis’ hands quickly find their way into the curls that he’s started to grow out on top of his head. Louis really likes to pull at it, and Liam likes that – so it’s a win-win thing.

He hums and sinks deeper on Louis’ cock, taking as much as he can in this slightly awkward position. Liam can feel Louis’ cock swell further, his lips straining around it. It always gets so wet, when he does this, his eagerness making him a bit sloppy when he starts bobbing his head – and Liam’s cheeks flush even more when his mouth makes a slurping noise as he pulls up.

“Fuck,” Louis murmurs as he moves his hands down Liam’s neck, and then back up until he’s got them on Liam’s cheeks. “Imagine Zayn walking in on you like this, sucking dick like a fucking pro.”

Liam makes a small noise, and though it’s muffled, he knows that Louis heard it. He looks awfully pleased with himself.

“Though,” Louis says teasingly, the smirk on his face still there when Liam glances up again. “He wouldn’t be able to see much, not with the desk in the way. Shame that, don’t you think?”

Liam can’t really answer, too busy with trying to be as good as possible for Louis. His own cock pushes almost painfully against his flies, and he moves around in a try to lessen the aching feeling.

Louis lets him continue for awhile, hips pushing up slightly as if he can’t help himself as Liam works his mouth up and down his cock. He moves his hand from the base, rests it on Louis’ thigh to keep his balance better.

He feels more and more wobbly, the longer he’s sucking Louis off. Head fuzzy like he’s drunk.

Louis keeps petting Liam’s cheeks, fingers pressing in where he can feel his cock when Liam hollows his cheeks. His breathing comes out noisy, wet – and Liam recognises that; he knows Louis is close to coming, precome blurting out on his tongue when he pulls off and sucks him shallowly.

“Look at that,” Louis murmurs, softer than before. “So _pretty_ with a dick in your mouth, aren’t you?”

“I think your filthy little note said that I should fuck you over my desk, yeah?” Louis’ voice wavers slightly, and Liam can feel that he’s tense in his whole body. As if he’s trying to hold off.

Liam wants to smirk, so alike Louis in some ways, but he also doesn’t want to move his mouth from Louis’ cock.

“Come on,” Louis says, fucking his hips up one more time before he pushes Liam off of him. Liam whines, trying to move forward but is stopped by Louis’ hands on his shoulder. “Don’t pout with your lovely lips like that, thought you wanted my dick in your arse.”

Liam nods, smacking his lips together. He can taste Louis on his tongue, salty and heady and though he in a way wanted to blow Louis until he came in the back of his throat, he wants Louis' dick in him more.

“Come up here,” Louis murmurs, patting his thighs.

Liam’s leg feel shaky when he stands up, and his knees hurt when he scrambles up from the floor. He’s a bit clumsy in his hurry to get in Louis’ lap. Just as he’s about to straddle Louis’ thighs, though, Louis shakes his head.

“No, take your jeans off first. Need to get my fingers in your tight arse,” Louis says teasingly.

 

Liam nods,  working on getting his jeans open. 

It feels a bit dirty, undressing in Louis’ office, never mind that he just was on his knees for Louis. The door is closed, and the blinds are drawn, but Liam can see the that the light is still on his the hallway.

First, he pulls out the package of lube he put in his pocket and gives it to Louis. He came prepared, knew just what he wanted.

He wriggles his jeans down, fingers underneath the waistband on his pants so he can get them down at the same time. His cock bobs free, dark red with precome pooling at the tip. He looks just as needy as he feels. Louis rests his eyes on his dick, and Liam pauses, lets him look for a moment before he moves forward again.

This time, Louis pulls him into his lap, hands moving from Liam’s hips to his bum so that he can get him even closer. Liam rocks forward, moans when his sensitive cockhead drags against Louis’ shirt. He gets them both messy, precome dribbling on their clothes. Liam knows it'll make it harder to hide afterwards what they’ve been up to.

If Liam manages to keep quiet.

It feels less and less likely, but Liam’s too far gone to care.

“You’re always such a good boy for me,” Louis praises him, squeezing his arse.

Liam lets out a quiet moan, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels his stomach go tight and hot. Louis could probably make him come, just talking like _that_. Resting his head against Louis’ neck, he tries to stay as still as possible. It’s a bit tricky, being on top of Louis in the office chair, though the armrests are gone – it would be painful and embarrassing to trip them over in his hurry to get Louis to fuck him.

Even more so if Zayn heard and walked in to check on them.

Louis lets go of him, giving him a soft kiss on his hot neck the same time he does something behind Liam’s back.

“Just going to get my fingers wet for you,” Louis tells him, and Liam nods.

He’s got his thighs spread like this, and though Louis has never fingered him in quite this position before, Liam knows that it’ll feel wonderful. He's just arches his back a little, and then it's perfect.

“Someone’s been naughty,” Louis tuts when his finger push against Liam’s rim, slipping in easily. “Did you finger yourself before you came here?”

Liam nods, lips pressed together hard; he doesn’t know what he’ll say – how loudly he’ll say it – if he doesn’t.

Liam’s sweating through his t-shirt, feeling overdressed at the same time as he feels naked. _Exposed_. It only adds to the excitement of it all, makes his cock throb.

He’s still a bit loose from his own fingers earlier, won’t need much prep this time. It doesn’t take long for Louis to add another finger. Every push of Louis’ fingers feels lovely; there’s that pull at his rim and the hot pleasure of Louis’ fingertips brushing over his prostate.

“Best Christmas gift ever,” Louis mumbles, sounding slightly dazed.

When Liam starts rocking back against Louis’ fingers, in a try to get more, Louis pulls them out. With a pat on Liam’s arse, just hard enough to make it sting, Louis tells him, “Want you with your hands on my desk, arse this way, darling.”

Liam nods, but moves into Louis anyway, pushing their lips together in a hard, fast kiss. Then he stands up, turns around and bends forward.

“So fucking lovely,” Louis says as he follows him up, rolling his chair back as he stands too fast.

Liam’s hands are flat against the desk, and he lets his head drop forward when he feels Louis’ cockhead against his hole. It’s _so_ hard to keep quiet when Louis slowly fucks his cock between his arsecheeks once, Louis' hands kneading finger shaped marks into his skin.

Louis does it once more, such a bloody tease. One that Liam loves so bloody much.

“Please fuck me,” Liam whispers, twisting his head so he can look at Louis. It always works better to get his way, that way; when Louis can see the look in his eyes.

Liam reckons he looks fucked-out already.

“When you beg so prettily, how could anyone _ever_ say no to you,” Louis murmurs, and does just what Liam asked him to. And then Liam can feel Louis’ cock fill him up, inch by inch.

The position makes sure that Louis can get deep in him, and Liam moans when Louis bottoms out. It’s just what he wanted when he wrote that note; it feels familiar, as amazing as it always does, but it also feels thrilling and _new_.

Liam likes this semi-public thing a lot more than he thought he would.

When he arches his back, Louis’ cock rubs just _right_ in him. A steady – so, so lovely – pressure against his prostate that makes him feel like he’s going to come all over Louis’ desk any second.

Liam groans, teeth sharp on his bottom lip when he realises just how loud he just was. It’s just that Louis doesn’t hold back – though he never really does, so Liam should be used to it.

 _No_ , he probably never will be. Louis will kill him with his cock, one of these days.

“Hush,” Louis murmurs, voice so teasing that Liam can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Wouldn't want Zayn to walk in you when you’ve a dick in your fight, little arse, wouldn't you?”

Liam just says Louis’ name, fingers sliding on the desk when Louis pushes in once more. He gives Liam everything, each thrust hard and fast, and Liam’s barely able to keep himself up so good it feels.

His cock drips precome; he knows he makes Louis’ desk dirty with it. In any other circumstance, he’d feel slightly ashamed about that, but now he just wants more.

It takes a handful of more thrusts, the sounds of Louis’ hips against his arse too loud really, and then Liam orgasms. He can feel himself clench around Louis’ cock, and he shudders with each spurt of come Louis fucks out of him.

“Fuck,” Louis groans, hands tightening on Liam’s hips. He slows his pace, grinds into him in a way that has Liam cock twitch wetly once more.

Liam’s shivering all over when he’s come dry. It’s something about getting fucked after having come, every cell in his body more sensitive. Everything feels _more_ , every drag of Louis’ cock out of him almost too much.

He lets out a shocked moan when Louis shoves into him again, and he almost loses his balance.

“So close, love,” Louis groans, starting to fuck him more selfishly now that he’s come. There's not the same purpose behind it as before.

Liam pushes his arse back against Louis, mumbles that he feels good. He means it. It might be a lot, but it also makes his body want more.

It’s too soon, though, so instead of getting hard again he listens as Louis gets closer and closer.

Louis, who most often is loud and shameless, is near silent when he comes. But Liam feels Louis’ cock pulse wetly in him, and how he goes still, cock pulsing.

When they're dressed again, it's time for them to leave. Louis holds his hand as they walk out of the office, clothes still rumpled. Hopefully, they are clean from embarrassing come stains. Louis kissed him just as they were supposed to leave the room, so Liam forgot to check.

“I’ll fix the last part tomorrow,” Louis says to Zayn as he walks past his office .

Liam smiles and waves as they stop to chat.

Liam feels a bit sheepish that he didn’t even stop to say ‘hi’ when he came there.

Zayn nods. “Take your boy home,” he says. “Must be dead boring for him to be here.” He looks like he _knows_ what they’ve done, Liam thinks, but he’s the past caring.

Zayn could have used the headphones laying in front of him on his desk, in case he was bothered.

“Wouldn't say that,” Louis says, looking everything like the cat’s that got the cream. He's got this pleased, proud look on his face. And like he's got something nobody else does. “I think he was _plenty_ amused.”

Liam’s blushing, how could he not be, but he also feels so very in love with Louis. He’s glad he came up with the idea to give Louis rather a cheesy gift in form of coupons, and he’s glad that he wrote _this_ thing down.

He might just do something like it on Valentine's Day.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog, or just come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/146266201394/one-more-time-a-lilo-fic)


End file.
